Together Shall We Be
by YagamiNoir
Summary: <html><head></head>What is that brings strife, hatred, sorrow and pain to end? 'Tis ultimately love that wins the day. And so begins, between two star-crossed lovers, a romantic play. A recap of the events of episode 11 of Romeo and Juliet.</html>


Together Shall We Be

_The houses - Montague and Capulet;_

_Alike in dignity; hence roses hate._

_An iris not remains but Juliet_

_Who escaped her family's sanguinary fate._

_The tyrant's heir - a lad named Romeo._

_The lady Capulet, whose vengeance sworn._

_They meet where she'd been wiser not to go;_

_And thus their star-crossed love is bred and born._

_But fate, whose heart beats fast for tragic stuff_

_Would suffer not their love to say of deport_

_Alas doth learn that love is not enough;_

_'Twixt Scylla and Charybdis they cavort_

_How find you then your bliss with 'cestral foe?_

_This sonneteer does not pretend to know_

* * *

><p>The dawn in Neo Verona began that day with a misty, cold, morning, grey shades of a rainy day painting the sky as beams of sunlight faintly bright slit through hinges between the abundance of scenic, subtle clouds. Gusts of wind cleared the fog under the flapping of a Dragon Steed's wings - the white, horse-like creature with a wyvern's rear - carrying a young couple - they escaped into the distance, away from the magnificent white palace that stood as dignified as the mountains behind it, departing above the roofs of endlessly extending streets skyward above the clouds and fog, perhaps disappearing under the misty veil as they departed the city.<p>

"Too cold?" The young man asked, warm, turquiose-blue eyes equal a colour as his hair that danced into the wind, unmoving at the orange-haired girl in front of her.

"No." The girl in front of him replied softly, eyes, too, as orange as her flowing hair, a faint smile on her face, staring back at him. "I'm fine."

"Now, then," He said, as he pondered into thought, perhaps into directions as free and as diverse as the passing tempests, wandering and opening themselves to unknown destinations and guiding their Steed above the clouds in the sky. "Where shall we go?"

She giggled as her expression brightened. "A place we've never been before." She said. "Where no one knows our names; where _Montague and Capulet _are unknown; Somewhere like that..."

_Montague and Capulet _- names with great nobility, but equality can mean adversary. Names of blooshed - hatred - Juliet, the final heir of Capulet sanguinity, and Romeo - heir to the tyrant Montague responsible for Capulet's massacre; under fate's tragic game of chance, they meet, paths crossed, and hearts - given and shared to one another - wherefore can two roses of vengeful dignity and history be one?

_"Romeo, Romeo-"_ She remembered herself ask - to him, and to her heart. _Wherefore art thou Romeo? I am the last daughter of House Capulet - and thee - the only son of Montague; why did fate demand our paths be crossed? And why - did we have to love each other? _

_Art thou having regrets? _ She remembered his turmoiled face, as troubled as hers_ - why did fate decide such tragedy?_

_No - not at the moment. I can't feel any regret while thou stand so near to me; and yet - there is an insurmountable wall between us that we cannot deny..._

_I will not bow beneath it! The moment of silence pierced by genuine words of bravery, a force, declaration pure as the dewdrops that bounced off the leaves adorning sides and front of the pure white balcony, glistening in the morning sunlight. Juliet, for thee, no storm can foul my compass; through the darkest twilight forest I will walk through; and across a battle's fiery tempest - I'd gladly leap. For you, I deny Montague and refuse my name. I am Romeo. Only, Romeo. _

_Romeo..._

_Juliet, will you do the same? There was his loving, warm smile, and an extending, bright and guiding visage of his hand reaching out to her. _

_ There was but only one answer - for him, and him alone. Yes, she remembered herself say as she took his hand, feeling her sorrows and fears cleansed at the slightest of the warm touch of his fair skin. I will do the same. Capulet need not make me - for thee, my Romeo._

Montague nor Capulet need not - will not - hinder their search for happiness. They need not succumb to the thorniest beds that fate would twist their journey to, need not drown in the heaviest of stormy waves, their love need not be severed by mere names that gave them no constraint. They blamed not their fate of the star-crossed love that binded them, and now decided that they would only be there for each other.

_ A rose by any other name would smell as sweet._

"I'd like that." He perhaps finalized their decision - to be anywhere where their names mattered not, and only happiness for the both of them - and as long as they were together. The look in his eyes told Juliet that he was thinking of the same moment as she was. "A distant place - without such troubles."

The Dragon Steed descended slightly as the turmoiled sky began to brighten, the clouds clearing to reveal the after-rain, grey sky with the morning full moon. Sights of the city diminished and in front of the soft mist the more natural features took form - they encountered a spacious lake, crystal clear and expanding their journey beneath them with an aqua-blue, blending in with the greenery that surrounded the lake.

"Look," Romeo said, peering at the abandoned, old cottage with the chimney damaged, adjacent the lake as he watched from above, the ground becoming more visible as the Steed descended below the fog. "It's the same house behind the lake."

"How romantic," Juliet breathed, traversing through memories, sweet and bitter alike. "So much has happened since then..."

The Dragon Steed suddenly descended, gently caressing the lake water, playfully arousing splashes of glistening drops that dampened the couple mildly.

"Enough, Cielo." Romeo giggled.

As they neared the end of the lake, distant mountains and a lane of forests took form in front of them.

"In my entire life - I've never seen what's beyond those mountains." Romeo said, commanding Cielo to fly higher - grasping a clearer view of the distant hills.

"Then let's go see what's there."

"You're not scared?"

"_Wherefore need I fear? Never when I'm with my Romeo._" She said, pink blotches tainting her cheeks, spreading to Romeo's - along with a look of confidence - that told her that everything would be alright so long as he was with her.

"Keep close to me and hold tight - I wouldn't want you to fall off." He took hold of her hand - a hand that told her that he would always be by her side.

Passing through an array of granite cliffs that led to an abundant forest, they indulged in the first view from above the trees where Cielo guided them, observing wondrous life through the slits of blanketing, yet clear canopies. Partridges in their mating season spread the forest with their melodious songs as squirrels scurried swiftly through the trees and grass with soft, trailing tails, perhaps hiding collected nuts. Deer stood magnificently with their antlers near shelter of tree trucks adorned with green moss and clasping ivy - a picturesque scene by sight and sound.

"Come to think of it," Romeo said as they traversed deeper into the forest greenery beneath them. "I was told a tale once; beyond the lake, a deep forest is said to grow - where Cielo's kindry dwell."

"Really? Do you think this is the forest?"

"I think it might be, yes."

Cielo landed near an open space in the forest - as they wondered that if the forest was so large just by seeing it from afar, how much there would be to see from the inside of it, enjoying the green that surrounded their vicinity.

"Amazing..." Juliet surveyed the forest view in awe, amazed by the endless amount of tree trunks and the roof of leaves that covered their sky allowing only the most subtle traces of sunlight. "So little sky behind so many leaves..."

"It's only a forest. There's nothing much here beyond the trees."

"You eyes would miss the forest if you saw only the trees, silly." She pointed near the bushes where berries of a juicy, ripe scarlet were at their prime, as she began to pick them. "See - wild berries. Fresher than the city markets."

"Let us take some with us." He handed her a familiar handkerchief - a handkerchief of great value - that of Juliet made for him as a symbol of her gratitude for all her beloved has done.

"You still have it with you?" Juliet didn't think Romeo would keep something that was usually made as compensation.

"Yes...it always reminded me of you." Romeo's cheeks again turned pink.

"Oh, thank you!" She said, rather determinedly. "Next, I'll make you that shirt!"

"I anticipate your endeavours."

"I'll do my best. But, for now, I'll pick the best berries I can."

They sat on the root of a large, moss-covered tree trunk, the green draping the brown, leaving mild traces, savouring the berries. "You've never eaten anything wild before?" Juliet noticed Romeo endure the overly sour taste of the berries - she hid a giggle at the amusing thought.

"No," Romeo mumbled, rather ironically. "They're very...flavourful." He took another bite of the berries, again attempting to resist the sourness he didn't find fond.

"When I was a child, I would pick berries like these all the time and Cordelia would make them into jams." Juliet told, savouring another mouthful of berries.

"Cordelia was the girl with you that day when Benvolio and I rescued you; is that right?"

"Yes. She's been something of an older sister to me." She said. "A pillar of strength...with a kind word for everyone. She even used to brush my hair for me. "

"Huh?"

"Every single day since I was a child." She whispered. "Even if I was sick in bed, she'd gently brush my hair. Back then, I had to pretend to be a boy; and hide my hair without knowing why. But every day, Cordelia always told me:

* * *

><p>"Such beautiful hair." She recalled her gentle voice, recalled the soothing touch of her fingers with a brush in her hand, caressing through smooth, silky traces of her hair." Juliet, I just love seeing your hair."<p>

"Why my hair?"

"Because it's a secret that only we know of - only Cordelia and Juliet. No other soul has ever seen your hair. Did you know that?"

"That's true!"

"It is!" She exclaimed. "That's why I consider it my treasure." And she remembered moments where Cordelia would hug her and they would share laughs with each other - perhaps every day.

* * *

><p>"She's the reason...why I never let anyone cut my hair short." She turned to Romeo with a smile containing the sweetness of blissful memories and a mild longing.<p>

"I had no idea." Romeo collected scents from the passing tempest, gazing at the west.

"Is something wrong?" Juliet asked, curious.

"I caught the scent of flowers." He arose from where he sat and headed into the bushes in pursuit of the scent.

"Where are you going?"

"Just a moment." He called back to her as he progressed further.

"Wait, don't leave..." Juliet said, rising from the log she sat with Romeo on, following.

A few moments of walking led Romeo to his amazement at what lay ahead - Juliet emitted the same look of surprise when she laid her eyes on the view in front of her - there was an extravagant bed of flowers of perhaps every colour and distinctive petal, rivaling in beauty as they all stood together, near a crystal clear pond that added into the display of nature's beauty. Instances of many colours ranging from etheral cold purples and blue to attractive white and yellow - all unique, all dazzling. The grassy scent intensified with their blending fragrances that perfected the soothing gust that blew across the grassy fields and arousing puffs of petals - a true sightly scene, by sight, smell and touch.

"Beautiful..."

"Astounding..."

Taken by the wonder of the place, Juliet ran across the bed of competing blossoms and spun freely - as if dancing, cleansed of all worry, strife and sorrows, savouring the view of the sky as she comfortably lay on the colourful blanket, watching the sky - now clear and azure. Romeo joined her at her side, sharing with her the freedom of a bird with it's wings spread across the sky with no burdens or thoughts, and that of with whom they loved most - perhaps never happier.

"It's lovely - a perfect place to watch the sky." She wondered how long she could stay here, not wanting the moment to end. "It smells wonderful."

"Tell me," He said, entwining his hand in hers. "If we were to live in a place such as this, what flower would please you most?"

"Hard to say," She gazed at the array of the variety of flowers she lay on. "Many a blossom is beautiful - by look and by scent. Heavenly."

"But...if I could have only one...roses evermore." She thought, looking at Romeo with rose in her cheeks.

"Irises, as well." "A field or roses and irises. We'll find a place where a haven flourishes for us."

And they remained there for a long time and wished they'd spent eternity enjoying the euphoric moment.

* * *

><p>Mounting Cielo, they leisurely strolled the forest, Cielo marching on enthusiastically, perhaps in the bliss and joy of managing to return home.<p>

"Cielo's in prime spirits today."

"You really seem to know him very well, indeed."

"Cielo's been with me longer than anyone else," Romeo said. "He's better than a brother to me since I have no other."

"Has Cielo been with you your entire life?"

"On my seventh birthday he came to me as a present from my mother."

"Your mother?"

"The day proceeding - she left me with my father and did not return. Cielo came to take her place."

"I had no idea..." Although Juliet never knew the pain of parting with her parents, she felt sorry for Romeo's tragedy, and how hard it was for him to have been left behind.

"You can't replace a mother with a Dragon Steed and I've missed her dearly over the years; but at least with Cielo, I never felt truly alone."

"Thank you, Cielo...for being such a good friend to him."

Cielo neighed euphorically at the response, perhaps thanking them - as they laughed in response.

"As Cielo grew into his wings and learnt to fly, our world expanded greatly; and I was able to visit my mother as well. " He recalled his younger days where Cielo grew quickly and when he first saw his mother for so many years after that. "It may be difficult to believe now, but Cielo was once no bigger than a pure-bred hound."

"Is that true?"

"Of all my very life."

"He is like a little brother to you."

"Yes, he is. A last gift from my mother." Romeo's voice displayed a deeper longing.

"She is a very kind soul." She breathed, as she reminisced her time with Romeo's mother, and the sorrows they shared. The hospitality she gave, and their thoughts and former doubts of a love between Montague or Capulet, a savagery they need tread. "I know I only spent a short time in her company, but I can tell that she truly loves you and cares very deeply about your welfare."

Guilt and worry flooded her heart as her smile diminished. They left to seek for their happiness, but to leave who they held dear behind due to that...

"And yet - we left her without a word..."

"Be not troubled." Romeo said reassuringly, pulling her close, as Juliet savoured the security of the emptiness of any distance between them, laying on his shoulder, smiling, slightly relieved of her worry. "Mother will be fine without us."

* * *

><p>"That was nearly interesting. I would always protect you, Juliet - just like Cielo protected this one." As the marauding scoundrels departed and the couple unscathed, Cielo nuzzled the injured, brown Dragon Steed that they tended to, and that Cielo grew rather fond of.<p>

"Cielo - stronger than you seem."

"What?"

Romeo approached the white Dragon Steed and removed Cielo's saddle, gently stroking the soft hairs of his azure mane, wondering how many times he had done so - and if this would be his last.

"Go with her, my old friend." He murmured - Juliet sensed the bitterness in her love as he continued his words, enduring. Cielo had found his place and his love, and Romeo knew that he could no longer be his constraint. "Make your own life. From now on...you must protect the one you love. You can live in freedom here; unconstrained by anything - together, with her. Let us both live out our days with the one we cherish."

"Are you sure...it's alright?" Juliet muttered, perhaps so soft that Romeo could not hear her.

_"I'll miss you." Romeo hugged him, before turning to Juliet. _"Let us leave them be, Juliet."

"But-"

"Please; it's alright."

Cielo called back with another neigh - rather sorrowful - perhaps, as well, giving his goodbyes and best wishes to the one he was closest to.

"I wish you every joy." There was an unturmoiled, genuine smile as he parted his final words before they parted ways.

Throughout the rest of their journey on foot, Romeo's expression remained grim, as Juliet watched on worriedly.

"Romeo...are you alright?" Juliet asked, unable to contain her concern any longer.

"Worry not of me." An unconvincing, crooked smile replied to her - telling her even from her beloved's facade that Romeo had his inevitable sorrows of a parting with one so dear, even if it meant for the best. The worry in her heart was added by sorrow - sorrow that was shared by their linked hearts, and sorrow she wished to bear alone for him.

_ If only I could bear your pain and sorrow in your stead..._

* * *

><p><em>It was evening, and they were on an old boat, travelling through the lake. Juliet slept by Romeo's side, deeply engrossed in her dream, as Romeo smiled at her, stroking her hair as she slept. Romeo wondered - what she was dreaming of - something happy, or sad? Her eyes began to move, perhaps in disturbance, the look on her face worrying her, as it dawned upon Romeo that she too, had left people who cared for her behind, and that of she worried for them as well.<em>

_If only I could keep you from your dreams...I know you worry for the family you left behind. If only I could bear your suffering for you..._

_Slowly, Juliet's eyes fluttered awake, revealing the evening hued an orange as her hair and eyes._

"Sleep well? You did dream fitfully." He asked as she awakened.

"Yes."She said. "You held me so close as I slept I had no fear." Her words were the pink on Romeo's cheeks again as she smiled.

"When I was younger," She sat, swimming into thought. "One spring day, I saw a bride riding through the city."

"A bride?"

"She'd come from somewhere far away to be married in Neo Verona," She pictured the very scene, her awe and admiration for the woman glad in a beautiful white similar to the flower that represented her. "But she and her new husband were in a boat - just as we are now. I've grown accustomed to dressing as a boy, and even somewhat liked it - but at that moment - I wanted nothing before than someday to wear a dress and a veil; and to be a beautiful bride."

"Ah, yes." Romeo whispered. "A good dream from youth."

"I've never forgotten it." She indulged in that day in which she decided that, feeling rather proud. "What of you?"She asked. "Have you any dreams you've harboured since youth?"

"_My dream?_" Romeo answered awkwardly, unsure of an answer. "I've never thought to have a life-long dream."

"I see." Juliet's expression turned slightly gloomy. Living in a life with his father perhaps granted him no freedom nor a proper goal in his life, and the doubts that he had - to inherit the throne of his tyrannical father.

"Even so," The pink of his affections umpteenthly stained his cheeks as he whispered to her. "A life with you - i_s better than any simple dream."_

"You think so?"

And as the evening sky changed into the tranquil night, they spent the silence of the night dreaming together side by side on the boat, closing all distance between them as they were watched by the stars and the twilight of the full moon.

* * *

><p>They walked endlessly before the sun arose, not caring where they went, nor of the distance, guided by only each other, and accompanied by the bliss of being with each other, that made every moment of the journey, albeit tiring, enjoyable. As the sun's rays brought about the white that awakened the land of the day, they stumbled upon a field of irises, with the white that resembled their purity in their sense, and smell, amidst countless strands of green blades, competing in their full bloom. It brought them back through memories - that of the flower that linked them together, the reminisced scent that guided their meeting, on the evening of Juliet's birthday under the warmth of the sun's rays. The flower that perhaps dawned their love.<p>

"Incredible..." Romeo gasped.

"To find a field of irises in such a place as this..."

"What's that?"

"Romeo?"

Romeo took a few steps over the high path that he was, revealing the visage of an old country church beneath the field of irises that adorned the cliff that revealed towering mountains beyond it.

"A country church. I wonder how long it's been abandoned."

"Beautiful...a old ivy church in a field of irises. "Juliet breathed, holding Romeo close to her side, before running off along the path to the church door. "_Let's go have a look inside!"_

_"There's no need to run." Romeo chuckled._

_"Hurry up!"_

Arm in arm and by each other's sides, they slowly took each step along the church aisle, Juliet with a bouquet of an irises in her hand, towards the end of the chancel where an unscathed statue lay.

_I told you that I never thought to need a dream; Yet right now...all I desire is to make your dream come true. _

_That. My Juliet...Romeo thought, as he removed the handkerchief upon her head, as if a bridal veil - standing side by side under the morning sun shining across the barren roof of the abandoned church - amidst the wondrous scent of the iris gardens - they made their vows; vows of their forevermore love and the promises that they would adhere for each other._

_"Here stands - Romeo."_

_"And here stands - Juliet."_

_"On this morn - we promise to share joy - and sorrow - for all the rest of our days."_

"We swear..."

"For all our life, and until death..."

"For all our life, and until death..."

Their final words of their vow parted at the same time from their lips, as they connected lovingly with a final touch of rose on their cheeks. And on that day, with the shining blessings of the morning sun, the two lovers finalized their vows and futures - that of which they would be together with an impenetrable love that would eternally last, matter not place or time, or circumstance.

_~ Together shall we be, henceforth till the end of eternity. ~_

* * *

><p><em>~ Strife; hatred; sorrow; pain.<em>

_What is that brings these things to final end?_

_'Tis ultimately love that wins the day;_

_For love indeed doth old wounds warmly tend;_

_And so, dear friends, with that, we close our play. ~_

_~ Fin ~_

**_A first take on something like this. I hope all you enjoy._**

_**P.S This is 100% unoriginal and simply a part modified, and written into words. I do not own Romeo X Juliet.**_


End file.
